The End
by Scarlett5
Summary: The dying hours of our beloved poet, and the journey of the sparkling diamond to be reunited with her love. please review!
1. come to me

Just something I thought up. I actually sat down with only an inkling of an idea, but it turned into this. Please review if you think I should continue. Please please please?  
  
***  
  
  
  
Blood. My insides convulse and the crimson blood spills forth. The vicious hacking stops for a precious moment, and I am allowed to drift into a restless sleep.  
  
My dreams are unsettling, her image floating around my head. She who brought me to this fate, that delivered that bittersweet kiss of death that will in the end reunite us again. In my own delirium I cry out to her, waking myself from my uneasy slumber.  
  
In between bouts of sleeping episodes I am cared for by my dear friend, the Argentinean. In the end, he is my only friend. Toulouse was swept from us the previous year, the other bohemians too insane to help at all. He brings me water but I cannot get it down, nevertheless keep it down. He brings me cool cloths for my head and warm blankets for my body, but before long he is on the floor again, unconscious.  
  
Unable to get to my typewriter, I write with a pencil on what little paper I have left. I could call it "Mad Scribbilings of a Dying Man" I think to myself with a grim smile on my face.  
  
I write quickly, with no real thought to my words:  
  
"I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter"  
  
I feel myself start to cry and I throw the paper across the room.  
  
***  
  
In my utopia I am happy. I rest and breath clearly, I am healthy. The luster and shine has returned to my thick auburn hair, now flowing with wildflowers, which in my last hours became limp and dull, and the sparkle in my eyes has returned.  
  
I found my way here out of great trial, my past nearly robbing me of eternal life. I was seen as a simple whore, killed by the affliction of my trade. But in the end the good Lord took me, called me one of his precious children, and let me pass into the gates of the paradise that on earth was known as heaven.  
  
I leave the world of my life behind me, and I know that one day I will be reunited again with my loved one. I pray for him, that his life will go on and that he will be happy.  
  
But in my ecstasy I hear my name. An anguished cry that shakes the golden leaves on the trees and the song sparrows from their perch. A cry that could only be made by one person, my only love. I have to get to him, he needs me now.  
  
***  
  
lyrics © linkin park, this perhaps being my vain attempt to please Lisa, though that may be impossible because I wore something from *gasp* the weathervane which in her eyes makes me *DUM DUM DUMMMM* preppy!!!  
  
*dies* 


	2. journey home

***  
  
My chest aches, and I am freezing. My brief resting period is over when I feel my lungs spasm and the cough begins again.  
  
I am in my last hours. I can feel it.  
  
Sitting up, I scan my humble abode. It has been neglected in my final weeks, and it is dark. Absinthe bottles and crumpled papers litter the floor. On the wall is a picture of Satine painted by Toulouse that he gave to me. It is my only physical link to them, the two people whom I loved most. On my table is my manuscript, my final work, labored over and tearstained. Upon completing that last task my body had begun to give in to the disease, my will to live was gone.  
  
Out of my window I can see the red windmill of that cursed place, daunting me with the memories it holds. In the time after Satine left this world the club had gone under. Harold Zidler had done himself in. The whores had all either moved on or died, the few that remained had children of their own, bastard children of a one-night stand.  
  
Every breath is a challenge, I gasp for fresh air. The hacking returns, and I feel myself loosing consciousness from the lack of oxygen.  
  
***  
  
I run back to Paris, back to life, back to him. With all of my heart I pray to the lord I make it to him on time. I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have given in. He needed me and I left. And now he is dying because of me, because of my foolishness. I run faster, my white wings and white dress trailing behind me. I sense myself enter the mortal world, the smell of smoke and pollution from the factories once again in my nose. But I continue on, I know I must get to him soon. 


	3. Thinking of you

I awake with a start, another vivid dream playing through my head. Dreams of when we were happy.   
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
Her eyes, the richest, deepest blue, the only window into her mind, told me there was hope for her. Behind her outer facade of a sex-driven, sophisticated courtesan who could never fall in love, I saw a little girl who only wanted someone to hold her, someone who wanted her, for only her. When I sang to her that night, that fated night on the elephant, the longing in her voice became more and more apparent, until finally I broke through to her, and she consented to love.   
But like wet sand in the ocean, she slipped through my fingers. And now all I have are my freinzied dreams, and the few precious happy memories we made. That is what gets me through the day, and I know the end is nearing, when I can once again hold her in my arms.  
***  
The wind is at my face as a speed my way towards Montmartre, and I sing to myself, memories flooding into me. When he sang to me, kissing him. But those weren't my most special memories of him. Those nights, all alone with him, free from the pressures of life, free from the duke, when we would stay quietly in his garret. Christian treated me like no other person; he talked to me with respect. To him I wasn't that whore that he could control, and I wasn't that celebrity that everyone wanted. I was Satine and he was Christian. He would look me straight in the eyes when he spoke to me, and I felt that he could see through me, my heart was naked around him.   
  
  
***  
How do you like it so far? Please review with suggestions! Probably only 2 or so chapters left. Review and tell me what you thought! 


	4. found you

Out of the darkness comes a white light.  
  
It is time.  
  
*** I enter the small room, elevated above my Christian. The horrible affliction has left him a mere shadow of himself. He has wasted away to barely a skeleton, his skin a sick gray hue, his hair lip and stringy, plastered with sweat to his face. His mouth, once adorned with that sweet boyish smile, now traced with dried blood. My light illuminates the room, and I can see the papers strewn about, creating drifts on the floor. He lies spread out on the bed, an empty bottle of absinthe dangling from his fingers. What has happened to my Prince?  
  
*** Above me appears a vision of white, the room is filled with the scent of roses. I see her face, and I cry. Her crystal clear eyes and crimson lips are the same as in life. Why must I be tortured with these horrible delusions? But no, this time it is real. She reaches out her hand to me, calls my name. I give her my hand. Now I must go.  
  
***  
  
I know this is short but theres another chapter right on the way. Please Please review folks! 


	5. Together

The moon sings and we dance in the stars. Christian and Satine, Satine and Christian, once again. In her dress of stars and her scent of sunrise I am with her, I am part of her and she is part of me. My gift is my song and it is only for her. No words in any language could completely describe the joy, the utopia, the pure ecstasy of my being, now that we are together. I find the afterlife not as the general angels with wings, but the melding of our spirits together in a crimson melody.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
He is mine and I am his, I know this is more than I ever could deserve. At times I think of the happy life he could have, would have had, had we never met. But I look at that boyish grin, finally brought back after his years of dispair and I know that I could never go on without him, that fate brought us together, and I stop questioning it.  
  
Gone are the diamonds, my time in the spotlight is over. But I never miss it. Ever. Because I have been giving the ultimate gift.  
  
Love.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
One day I'll fly away.my gift is my song. One day I'll fly away. come what may. I will love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
And now its done. I'm kinda sad about that, I really liked this story. I have an idea for a new story soon, so I might get working on that soon. I know I know I have like, 3 stories I never finished. I'm not planning on finishing second time around and maybe not red rose, but I want to work on la Goulue. I'm just having a slight writers block. 


End file.
